Genevieve
Genevieve 'was an extremely powerful witch who was brought back to life by Celeste Dubois (while in Sabine's body), using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual. She had unfinished business with Rebekah and Marcel. Along with Celeste and Bastianna Natale, she was a major antagonist of the first season of ''The Originals. She was formally a witch elder of the New Orleans Coven, and regained the title after her resurrection. She was killed by Hayley Marshall after she attempted to sacrifice Hayley and Klaus' daughter as an offering to their ancestors in From a Cradle to a Grave. History In 1919, Genevieve was one of a large number of witches in the New Orleans coven who gathered to meet Papa Tunde, who had arrived in New Orleans to offered to help vanquish the vampires and beasts from the city in exchange for joining their coven and becoming their leader. It appeared that she was a witch who followed his belief system, because, according to Marcel, Papa Tunde sacrificed anyone who would not follow him. Later, after Tunde was murdered, Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he was the one who summoned Tunde to New Orleans, with the hope that he would drive Klaus out of town and he and Rebekah could finally be together without fearing Klaus' reprisal. Rebekah scoffed at the idea, noting that there was only one person who Klaus ever feared, which gave her and Marcel the idea to summon Mikael to town to chase Klaus out of New Orleans. Rebekah knew of a way to contact him, and informed him that all they needed is a witch who could do the spell, which was when Rebekah noticed Genevieve. Genevieve worked as a nurse during the Influenza period, helping patients with herbal remedies and trying her best to delay the inevitable and to take away their pain. She quickly developed a friendship with Rebekah, despite the fact that she admitted that she had been brought up to dislike vampires, and confessed to Rebekah one night that if there was any of the Mikaelson brothers she would be with, it would be Klaus, which indicated that she was at least acquainted with both Klaus and Elijah. While Rebekah was planning on just using Genevieve to have her perform the spell to contact Mikael, it because clear that Rebekah was quite fond of Genevieve, and the feelings were mutual. Later, Rebekah and Marcel accompanied Genevieve to the cemetery, where she performed a spell to contact Mikael by sending him a New Orleans newspaper clipping that had Klaus on the front page. Once this was completed, she and Rebekah continued their friendship for some time, until one fateful day whilst the two were on nurse duty. Genevieve was tending to a sick patient who had coughed blood into a handkerchief when Rebekah pulled her aside and asked for a word with her. They went to the morgue, where Rebekah admitted that she was regretting their choice to contact Mikael, and demanded that she undo the spell. Genevieve informed her that there was no way to undo the spell, once he had received the message, so Rebekah reminded her that if Klaus found out she was involved, he would kill her. Genevieve realized that Rebekah was using her, and that in the process, put her own life at risk, and insisted that they both had no choice but to tell Klaus what they did and hope their honesty would buy them some mercy. Rebekah became so enraged and fearful of Klaus finding out the truth that she tried to attack Genevieve, but Genevieve used the pain-infliction spell to give her a migraine. Rebekah grabbed the bloody, influenza-infected cloth from Genevieve's pocket and shoved it in Genevieve's face, infecting her with the virus. Rebekah apologized as she knowingly infected her with Influenza, and reminded her if Klaus found out their actions, Genevieve would be dead anyway. Clara (who was possessed by Celeste at the time) entered the room to see if Genevieve was okay, only to find Rebekah smothering her with the bloody rag. Fearing being ratted out to Klaus, Rebekah then infected Clara/Celeste with the rag as well, and compelled the orderlies at the hospital to keep the two in quarantine until they died so that they would be unable to tell Klaus the truth. A brief flashback showed Clara and Genevieve on their death bed, taking their last breaths on bloodied sheets. Season One In Après Moi, Le Déluge, she is resurrected, along with Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale after Celeste stole the power of the Harvest, which was supposed to be used to resurrect the Harvest girls. As Genevieve, Bastianna, and Papa Tunde left their graves, Celeste welcomed them back to life and introduced herself to them with a smile. In Dance Back from the Grave, Genevieve talked to Celeste while they walked through the cemetery. She noted that it hadn't changed at all. She and Clara Summerlin were seen in a flashback to 1919 as their coven welcomed Papa Tunde to New Orleans. In Crescent City, she went to Rousseau's and gave Papa Tunde's blade to Cami, with a promise that if she made sure that it ended up in Niklaus Mikaelson's heart, the witches would free Kieran from his hex. She also made a deal with Oliver, to arrange to have the non-cursed bayou wolves attack Rebekah during the full moon. In Long Way Back From Hell, she spent the day torturing Rebekah by using the hallucinations from her multiple werewolf bites to make her revisit her memories from 1919. She also linked Rebekah's mind to Klaus', so he would be able to see Rebekah's betrayal for himself. In flashbacks, it is revealed that Genevieve spent time as a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitorium, using herbal witchcraft r emedies to soothe the terminal patients during the Influenza epidemic of 1919. During that time Rebekah became friends with Genevieve with the intention of using her to perform a spell to summon Mikael to New Orleans. Then, when Genevieve learned of Rebekah's betrayal, Genevieve wanted to come clean to Klaus, but Rebekah, fearing her brother's wrath, killed her by infecting her with the influenza virus to keep her from telling Klaus the truth. In, Le Grand Guignol, she and Bastianna attended a meeting arranged by Thierry. The meeting was shown to be a trap, planned by Rebekah and Marcel, in order to kill the witches so they could resurrect Davina and take her with them to run away from Klaus. Distracted by Thierry, Marcel was able to surprise and kill Bastianna. Rebekah attacked Genevieve, but Genevieve used her magic to give Rebekah a migraine. When Marcel tried to defend Rebekah, Genevieve used her magic to set his jacket sleeve on fire, and threatens to kill them both if they don't let her leave. They ultimately left her alone, and she was able to escape unharmed. In Farewell to Storyville, Genevieve informed Marcel that she had become an Elder of the coven. Geneviev e met with Marcel at Jardin Gris when Marcel wanted to make a deal; he promised to stop all executions of witches in the Quarter in exchange for her lowering the boundary spell placed on the cemetery by Celeste to release Rebekah. Genevieve yltimately agreed, on one condition-- Marcel must return Davina Claire to the coven, so she can once again live with her people and be taught how to control her powers. Marcel reluctantly agreed to the deal, and she reversed the boundary spell to release Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah from the cemetery. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, a month had passed since Rebekah had been exiled from New Orleans, and Genevieve and Klaus have become lovers. She showed a great deal of jealousy regarding Klaus' friendship with Cami, and uses a pair of enchanted dreamcatchers to spy on her. She was nominated by Elijah to be the Witch Faction representative, and attended a meeting of the factions with Elijah, Father Kieran, and Diego, who was representing the vampires. She left the meeting once Hayley showed up to argue that the werewolves deserved a seat in the Faction. After a raucous party for the supernatural and human communities, Genevieve ultimately signed her name in blood on the newest version of the New Orleans Treatise of Peace. In The Big Uneasy, Genevieve awoke in Klaus' bed to find that Klaus had painted a portrair of her laying naked in his bed. She wanted to see the painting, but he hid it from her and reminded her that it was a gift to honor their pact. Genevieve was slightly hurt that he is just using he r for her allegiance, and wanted to know what she had to gain if she worked with him. Klaus voiced his displeasure regarding the new peace treaty, and suggested that he could offer her the protection she needed from the vampires, the werewolves, and Elijah if she promised her allegiance to him. Later Genevieve asked Elijah for permission to celebrate the Feast of the Blessings, since the witches weren't allowed to celebrate feast days while Marcel was restricting the use of magic. Though Elijah was hesitant to allow her to get what she wanted, Genevieve insisted she had made her peace with Klaus and urged him to think about it. The Harvest girls were practicing some spells when Monique received a message from the ancestors: Genevieve must die, so that the Harvest will finally be completed and the witches will have full access to their power. Monique informed the coven of her vision, and Genevieve assured her that she would be happy to die for the witches, but informed them that before she did, she first wanted to steal Esther's grimoire, which she believed would make the witches even more powerful. Monique and the other witches were satisfied by this plan, and agreed to allow her to live until she fulfilled that task. Genevieve was very anxious and didn't want to die yet, so she desperately tried to buy herself some time. Klaus asked Genevieve to help Father Kieran, who's condition was worsening as a result of his hex. Genevieve was not eager to help Cami, and insisted that there was no way to undo the hex. Klaus argued that there is always a loophole in spells, so Genevieve tried to use that as an excuse to look at Esther's grimoire to see if there is a spell she could use to help Father Kieran in it. Klaus saw right through Genevieve's facade and refused to allow her access to his mother's grimoire, because he felt her having access to Esther's magical power was more than enough. Genevieve suggested that she wouldn't be able to help Kieran without the grimoire, and Klaus, enraged, grabbed her by her throat and growled that he won't be manipulated. Genevieve used her magic to give him a migraine and told him not to call her again. Later, at the feast, Genevieve sent a member of her coven to sneak into the compound and steal Esther's grimoire, since everyone will be gone and the house will be empty. Monique voices her reservations about Davina being a Harvest girl, and whined that Davina hadn't sacrificed enough for their coven, like she had. Genevieve assured her that all Davina needed was a lesson, and reminded her that she's very good at putting people in their place. Genevieve then held a toast, where she told everyone their that everyone could give an offering, and that no blessing would be denied. Cami went to find Genevieve and ask her for help, and gives her an offering--a vintage turquoise hair-comb from the 1910s. Genevieve, touched by Cami's kindness, said she might be able to help her. At the end of the feast, Klaus gave Genevieve his offering; inside the box were the severed hands of the witch who tried to steal Esther's grimoire. Genevieve was shocked and disgusted, and replied that a century ago, she dreamed of what it would have been like to be with him, but now, she's glad she didn't. She added that he should fear her, and not the other way around, and pointed out that even though she gave Cami hope that Kieran could be saved, she won't save him. Klaus warned her that if Kieran died, she would die right after him, but Genevieve retorted that Klaus would be stupid to kill off a powerful witch ally just to save a "useless" human. Monique and the coven convened to inform Genevieve that it was time for her to die, so that the witches would have the power to retaliate against the vampires after their bloody attack at the feast. As Monique prepared to slit Genevieve's throat, she received another messages from the ancestors: Genevieve is allowed to live, but in exchange, they want another offering--Klaus and Hayley's daughter. In An Unblinking Death, Klaus visited Genevieve at the Cauldron after leaving Cami and Kieran, and demanded that she tell him what she knows about the explosion in the bayou. She is shocked that Klaus would accuse her and reflected on how ugly she must seem to him next to the pure Camille. She gave her condolences about Kieran, and Klaus took pleasure informing her that Kieran was in transition and was released from the hex. Genevieve, happy to have one over on him, replied that the hex on Kieran was so powerful that it return, even for a vampire, and then added that since Kieran died, the boundary spell trapping him in the attic had broken. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Genevieve became annoyed by Monique, who was impatiently nagging her about how they need to kill the baby for the ancestors. Her behavior suggested that she was not happy to have to sacrifice an innocent baby to stay alive. Later, when it was revealed that Niklaus and Elijah were having dreams of their dead father Mikael, she was accused by the brothers of behind behind them. She offered to find out what was causing their dreams, and eventually learned that the Other Side was disintegrating, which was allowing ghosts on the Other Side to physically and psychically interact in the living world. When Hayley fell ill and temporarily died after Monique hexed her to kill the baby, Genevieve worked hard to undo the hex and save both Hayley and the baby's lives, which earned her favor from the Mikaelson brothers. She ran into Monique at home and yelled at her for what she did to Hayley, and informed her that since the baby was part-witch, she needed to be born before she could die, so she could be consecrated and fuel their power. She later revealed that she didn't have the heart to kill the baby when she tried to plead with the Ancestors to not make her kill her. The Ancestors made their feelings well known by telekinetically throwing Genevieve around the cemetery until she promised to fulfill her obligation. In The Battle of New Orleans, Genevieve was is the Abattoir with the Mikaelsons so she could perform the moonlight ring spell on the black kyanite stones. She tried to console Hayley as she worried over Jackson's safety. Afterwards, she completed her preparations by drawing blood from Klaus, though he had no idea that by donating his blood, he was giving the stones his strength as a power source. As the compound was overrun with Marcel's vampires, she successfully performed the spell under the watchful eyes of Hayley and Francesca Correa, who brought the back-up stones after their first batch was destroyed by Marcel. She also brought along reinforcements for the Mikaelsons. However, despite the deals she made with Elijah and Klaus, it was revealed that she already made a deal with Francesca, a dormant Guerrera werewolf. She gave Francesca the stones instead of Hayley and the Crescents, and knocked Hayley out, making it easier to abduct her. She appeared to Klaus in the bar and berated him for his greed, and reminded him that he was to blame for everything that was happening to him. She was then seen at St. Anne's Church, where she brought Hayley after Hayley fought back against her captors and accidentally caused her to have a placental abruption and launched her into labor early. Monique was angry that they weren't sticking to their plan, but Genevieve said that since the baby was coming right then, their plans needed to adapt. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Genevieve and the witches were preparing to deliver Hayley's baby, but Klaus interrupted and killed one of their own. The combined efforts of Monique and Abigail kept Klaus from hurting them. She allowed Hayley to hold her baby for a brief moment before Monique slit the werewolf's throat. She then left with the baby and her fellow witches. She, along with the other witches, cast a spell of illusion over the cemetery where they were to sacrifice the child to keep the Mikaelsons from interfering. After preparing briefly, she enacted the ritual with Monique and Abigail. Before she could sacrifice the baby, Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah arrived. The older Mikaelson threw an urn at Genevieve, forcing her drop the ceremonial dagger. As the other two witches called upon the collective power of the ancestors to hold their opponents off, Genevieve had to deal with Hayley. The transitioning hybrid knocked her down but Genevieve incapacitated Hayley with a pain-infliction spell. However, she witnessed the deaths of Monique and Abigail and was subsequently captured. Genevieve explained herself to Elijah and Hayley and revealed who was behind all of this - Esther. She apologized for what she has done but Hayley didn't hesitate and fatally stabbed her with the ceremonial dagger, killing her. Personality Through flashbacks to 1919 whilst working as a nurse during the Influenza period, Genevieve was seen as a very caring and sacrificial woman. She helped patients through their sickness despite the risk to her own health and Rebekah once described her as a "sweet girl" to Marcel. She said she was initially wary of Rebekah due to her being an Original Vampire, meaning she was somewhat judgmental about vampires, although changed her mind once Rebekah showed her kindness and friendship. Genevieve was fiercely protective and helped her friends, although this can be seen as naive and too trustworthy, through her own admission, and gullible, as she was unable to see Rebekah's true intentions until she had completed a task for her. She can be seen as a truthful person, once Rebekah's true intentions were revealed, she was fearful and enraged at the consequences she and her family may face and attacked Rebekah, wishing to reveal the truth to spare them. When she was resurrected a century later, she harboured a deep desire for vengeance against Rebekah. Genevieve was also a capable leader who had managed to bring together the New Orleans witches, including a reluctant Davina. She tried her best to help her people's rise to power, but was still not without morals, as Genevieve truly did not wish to harm Klaus and Hayley's child and was only doing so for fear of her own safety and life and favor from the Ancestors. Despite her intentions behind getting close to the Mikaelsons, she did whatever she could to help Hayley in her moment of need and succeeded, showing that the compassionate nurse inside of her was still there. Powers and Abilities Genevieve was an extremely powerful witch capable of considerable feats of magic. In her first life, she used her prowess in herbalism to help her patients, secretly administering effective herbal remedies to them. She was responsible for casting a message spell that eventually brought Mikael to New Orleans. Her pain infliction spells are powerful enough to keep even an ancient and powerful vampire like Rebekah Mikaelson at bay. When she was brought back to life, after Celeste Dubois hijacked the power from the Harvest ritual, she set out to exact her revenge against Rebekah, creating a potion that included an assortment of herbs, Rebekah's werewolf-venom laced blood and her own bloodthat allowed her to relay to Klaus the betrayal his half-sister committed. She was able to hold off Rebekah and Marcel on her own and reverse the boundary spell that Celeste cast on the cemetery. She used enchanted dreamcatchers to spy on Camille and Marcel while they were having sex. She, with Klaus' help, saved Hayley from being killed by Monique's curse. She even cast a spell that allowed her to speak with the Ancestors, begging them to spare Hayley's baby. Physical Appearance Genevieve was a beautiful witch with pale, fair skin, blue eyes, and wavy red hair. She had an attractive face and is tall, standing at approximately 5'9". She mostly wore black clothing in modern time. She used to wear a nurse uniform in 1919 while working at an Influenza hospital. Relationships *Klaus and Genevieve (Former Allies/Lovers) *Genevieve and Rebekah (Former Friends/Enemies) *Celeste and Genevieve (Friends/Allies) *Genevieve and Elijah (Enemies,Frenemies) *Clara and Genevieve (Friends) *Davina and Genevieve (Allies) *Monique and Genevieve (Allies) Name The name '''Geneviève is of uncertain origin, however it’s generally thought to be Celtic, meaning “of the race of women,” “''women of the people'',” or “''mother of the race'',” derived from the French Geneviève “''white wave''”, which in turn comes from the Late Latin Genovefa. It began to be used in Britain in the 19th century. Appearances The Originals S1 *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Trivia *Genevieve was identified as "the redhead" in the episode Après Moi, Le Déluge‎. *She was resurrected in the present day, along with Bastianna and Papa Tunde, by Celeste Dubois. *Genevieve is the second non-main character to appear in over 10 consecutive episodes during a single season, 12 in this case. The first was Rebekah, who appeared in 15 consecutive episodes during Season Four of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). *Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans, according to the producers' promo for Dance Back from the Grave. *In''Dance Back from the Grave, it is revealed that Genevieve is the witch whom Rebekah suggested to Marcel would be strong enough to help them find Mikael. *In ''Long Way Back From Hell, it is revealed that Genevieve, along with Rebekah, worked as nurses at Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium in 1919. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve tortured Rebekah and exposed her betrayals to Klaus. *In flashback in Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve had her naïve and innocent nature taken advantage of by Rebekah to summon Mikael to New Orleans. *In Long Way Back From Hell, it is shown that Genevieve had romantic feelings for Klaus. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve gave Papa Tunde's Blade to Klaus to use on Rebekah. *Genevieve is the first person outside of the Original family to call Klaus, "Nik." *Genevieve was the last of the four witches resurrected by the hijacked Harvest magic to be killed. *In Farewell to Storyville, Genevieve had become an Elder and cast a spell to release Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah from the cemetery. *In flashback in Long Way Back From Hell, it was revealed that Rebekah used bloody rags infected with influenza to sicken Genevieve and Clara (possessed by Celeste) and prevent them from revealing that Rebekah and Marcel were behind summoning Mikael. *Beginning in Moon Over Bourbon Street, it's shown that Genevieve and Klaus had a sexual relationship. *In The Big Uneasy, Monique received a message from the ancestors, which told her that Genevieve was allowed to live, in exchange for Genevieve sacrificing Klaus and Hayley's daughter in her place. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, she was about to be killed by the ancestors when she was instead fatally stabbed in the stomach by Hayley. *Since she is a New Orleans witch, it is most likely she has rejoined the Ancestors once again. *Genevieve has killed no one supernatural or human. Gallery Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Genevieve TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png CrescentCity3.jpg Genevieveclara1919.jpg Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg Genevieve1919again.jpg Longwayback11.jpg Longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg Longwayback4.jpg Maxrsde.jpg genevieve-ep-14.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent85.jpg LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg The_Originals_S01E13_mkv0532.jpg Crescent32.jpg Maxresdefaul.jpg Lwb18genevieve.jpg Lwb13rebekah.jpg gen.PNG gen3.PNG rebekah-forces-influenza-on-genevieve.jpg Lgg19rebekahgenevieve.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-10.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-8.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-5.jpg The Originals S01E16 mkv1422.jpg Faction_Member_(2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture.png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Uneasy09.jpg Uneasy08.jpg Gen.jpg Genev.png Fgfgf.jpg 568jf.jpg Bnyuf.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Khk.jpg ZxZ.jpg Ngf.jpg Xzx.jpg Xz.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Fgbll.jpg Thcty.jpg Nkgt.jpg TheOriginals120-0169.jpeg TheOriginals120-0158.jpeg TheOriginals120-0152.jpeg TheOriginals120-0147.jpeg TheOriginals120-0146.jpeg TheOriginals120-0140.jpeg TheOriginals120-0137.jpeg TheOriginals120-0135.jpeg TheOriginals120-0129.jpeg TheOriginals120-0126.jpeg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 035.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 036.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 034.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 033.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 031.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 030.PNG 2588520.jpg the originals 1 18 079.jpg 0987654.jpg genevieve-in-episode-211.jpg Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah-_Francesca_1x21.png Genevieve-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x21.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22...png genevieve-in-the-finale.jpg genevieve-finale.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg TheOriginals120-0615.jpeg TheOriginals120-0613.jpeg TheOriginals120-0612.jpeg TheOriginals120-0611.jpeg TheOriginals120-0608.jpeg C47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f large.jpg genevieve-black-zig-zag-sheer-sweater.jpg Genevieve-grey-lace-bra.jpg The Originals S01E22 mkv3379.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2639.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4060.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3994.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1689.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0194.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0862.jpg The_Originals_S01E20_mkv1582.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E20_mkv1999.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E19_mkv2110.jpg The_Originals_S01E19_mkv2029.jpg The_Originals_S01E18_mkv0604.jpg The_Originals_S01E19_mkv2049.jpg The_Originals_S01E18_mkv0063.jpg The_Originals_S01E18_mkv2400.jpg The_Originals_S01E16_mkv1394.jpg The_Originals_S01E16_mkv1745.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3577.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3586.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3630.jpg The_Originals_S01E15_mkv3624.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43837.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42995.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp44288.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2588.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2591.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2606.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2638.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2641.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2643.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2644.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2762.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2767.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2787.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2782.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2785.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2786.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2791.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2794.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2795.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2798.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2801.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2803.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2805.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2806.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2827.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2828.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2829.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2835.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2836.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv2838.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3299.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3312.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3314.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3315.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3316.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3317.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3320.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3321.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3322.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3325.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3326.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3327.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3328.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3331.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3332.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3370.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3371.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3372.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3373.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3374.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3375.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3376.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3377.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3378.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3382.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3386.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3387.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3393.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3594.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3638.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3651.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3982.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3987.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3997.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4003.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4004.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4017.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4019.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4027.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4028.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4032.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4033.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4037.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4038.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4039.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4040.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4041.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4044.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4045.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4051.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4052.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4053.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4054.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4055.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4056.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4059.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4062.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4063.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4064.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4065.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4066.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4068.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4069.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4072.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4073.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4076.jpg The_Originals_S01E22_mkv4077.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42575.jpg normal_The_Originals_S01E14_mp42607.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42577.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42586.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42587.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42591.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42592.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42597.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42598.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42604.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42605.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42622.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42623.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42624.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42771.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42772.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42773 (1).jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42775.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42780.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42781.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42782.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42783.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42789.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42794.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42904.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42905.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42955.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42956.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42993.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp42994.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43137.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43159.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43160.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43188.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43189.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43190.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43191.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43221.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43222.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43223.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43224.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43225.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43227.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43313.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43314.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43315.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43319.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43320.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43328.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43329.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43330.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43331.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43333.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43334.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43335.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43336.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43341.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43342.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43350.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43512.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43513.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43514.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43515.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43516.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43517.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43518.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43519.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43547.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43570.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43575.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43588.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43605.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43610.jpg The_Originals_S01E14_mp43634.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 10.24 -2014.06.06 17.42.17-.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0271.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0270.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0269.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0266.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0265.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0250.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0249.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0235.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0234.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0231.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0230.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0229.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0226.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0222.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0221.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0220.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0219.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0218.jpg The Originals S01E21 mkv0217.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0279.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0284.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0285.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0286.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0287.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0289.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0290.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0297.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0298.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0299.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0300.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0313.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0314.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0315.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0821.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0822.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0823.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0824.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0825.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0829.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0830.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0831.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0832.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0833.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0834.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0835.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0836.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0837.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0838.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0847.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0848.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0849.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0851.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0852.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0853.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0856.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0857.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0858.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0859.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0860.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0861.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0863.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0864.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0866.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0867.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0870.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0871.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0872.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv0873.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1222.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1223.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1224.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1225.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1226.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1227.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1228.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1229.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1230.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1231.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1232.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1233.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1234.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1235.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1236.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1237.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1238.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1239.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1240.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1241.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1242.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1243.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1244.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1245.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1246.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1247.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1248.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1249.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1251.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1252.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1253.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1254.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1255.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1261.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1262.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1263.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1264.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1265.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1266.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1269.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1272.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1273.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1277.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1278.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1393.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1395.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1396.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1397.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1400.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1405.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1409.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1410.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1411.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1412.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1415.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1431.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1619.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1626.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1627.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1628.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1637.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1638.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1639.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1640.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1642.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1643.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1644.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1645.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1647.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1650.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1651.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1652.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1657.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1658.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1659.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1660.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1664.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1679.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1680.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1690.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1692.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1695.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1696.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1698.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1699.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1700.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1701.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1706.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1707.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1708.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1711.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1811.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1914.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1915.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1916.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1917.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1920.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1921.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1922.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1923.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1924.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1925.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1926.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1932.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1938.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1939.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1952.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1960.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1961.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1962.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1966.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1967.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1971.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1972.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1973.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1977.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1978.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1990.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1991.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1992.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1993.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1994.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1995.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv1996.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2000.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2327.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2328.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2330.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2331.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2332.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2341.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2362.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2366.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2367.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2369.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2370.jpg The_Originals_S01E21_mkv2375.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0064.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0065.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0066.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0077.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0078.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0089.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0091.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0097.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0101.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0106.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0110.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0111.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0115.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0225.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0226.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0227.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0232.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0442.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0447.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0448.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0450.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0451.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0452.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0453.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0454.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0456.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0457.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0462.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0466.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0467.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0472.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0473.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0474.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0476.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0477.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0480.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0483.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0484.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0485.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0486.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0487.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0488.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0490.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0491.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0493.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0494.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0495.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0496.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0498.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0497.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0788.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0789.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0790.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0791.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0792.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0795.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0796.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0797.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0798.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0799.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0800.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0801.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0802.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0803.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0804.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0805.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0806.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0807.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0810.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0816.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0819.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0820.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0822.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0823.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0824.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0828.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0829.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0830.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0831.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0833.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0847.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0848.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0851.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0852.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0870.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0871.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0887.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0888.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0889.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0890.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0891.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0892.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0893.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0894.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0895.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0896.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1033.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1034.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1037.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1038.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1040.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1041.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1042.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1062.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1063.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1064.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1065.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1066.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1067.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1068.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1069.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1070.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1071.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1072.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1073.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1074.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1075.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1096.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1097.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1105.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1106.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1108.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1109.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1111.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1959.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1960.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1962.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1963.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1965.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1966.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1967.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1968.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1970.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1974.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1975.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1942.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1943.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1950.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1951.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1952.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1955.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1926.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1927.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1930.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1931.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1934.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1938.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1586.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1584.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1583.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1582.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1581.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1580.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1579.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1578.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1577.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1576.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1572.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1571.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1569.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1568.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1567.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1566.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1565.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1564.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1562.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1561.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1560.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1559.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1558.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1557.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1554.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1553.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1552.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1546.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1544.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1543.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1542.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1541.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1537.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1524.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1525.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1526.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1528.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1529.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1531.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1532.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1535.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1522.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1521.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1520.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1517.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1516.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1515.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1512.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1509.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1504.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1501.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1500.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0115.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0116.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0117.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0127.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0128.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0129.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0345.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0348.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0451.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0452.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0462.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0463.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0464.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0467.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0468.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0469.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0470.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0471.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0472.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0473.jpg robe genevieve.gif Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters